Marriage Affair
by Nabella-belh589
Summary: Mulai sekarang kau adalah Ursella Beth. Seorang gadis cantik berusia 20 tahun bergelar sarjana ekonomi, berasal dari keluarga pebisnis terkaya di London memiliki perusahaan kecantikan yang bernama 'Beth Beauty Company'. Ibumu-Sefanya Beth- menjodohkanmu dengan anak pemegang saham perusahaan BBC lainnya, bernama Harry Styles.


Aku Ursella. Dan aku masih tak percaya jika pagi ini akan sedikit berbeda dari hari sebelumnya. Saat aku bangun, aku akan menemukan seorang pria yang tidur bertelanjang dada disampingku. Yang sanggup kulakukan hanya menelan ludah sambil berusaha beralih pandang dari pemandangan menggiurkan dipagi hari.

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Menikah bukan atas dasar hati itu tidak mudah untuk dijalani. Jika biasanya aku hanya mengenakan handuk saat keluar dari kamar mandi, kali ini aku harus keluar setelah berpakaian lengkap. Rasanya aneh saat seseorang berada dikamarku dan dapat melihat apapun yang aku lakukan. Aku merasa berbagi tempat.

Aku menatap cermin dan melihat Harry keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan boxer. Hanya boxer! Aku harus menutup mataku.

"Harry, cobalah berpakaian sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi." ujarku.

Namun aku tak mendengar balasan darinya. Semenjak acara pernikahan kemarin, ia sama sekali tidak membuka suaranya untukku. Semuanya dia lakukan dalam diam.

Rasanya saat ini aku merasa seseorang mendekatiku. Rintik air jatuh membasahi bahuku. Bajuku pasti basah. Apa atapnya bocor? Namun kemudian dua benda dingin menyentuh tanganku, lalu menjauhkannya dari wajahku. Benda itu sangat dingin. Oh, jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Bersikap seperti biasa saja, Ursella. Aku orang yang sulit berbaur dengan kebiasaan baru."

Aku yang masih menutup mata, lalu membuka mataku perlahan dan aku langsung melihat tanganku yang digenggam Harry. Tangannya sekarang lebih hangat terasa dikulitku. Ketika mataku melihat cermin, mataku bertemu dengan manik hijau Harry yang sudah menatapku dari sana.

Ya Tuhan, tolong kuatkan aku. Harry terlihat...astaga, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Rambut basahnya itu mengkilap dibawah cahaya, rambut bagian depannya lebih panjang. Mungkin jika dikumpulkan kedepan, akan menutupi matanya. Harry sudah memakai kemeja dan celana. Kapan dia melakukannya? Handuk kecil juga menggantung dileher.

"Cepatlah! Kita pergi bersama."

Ia berjalan menjauh sambil mengusap rambut lembabnya dengan handuk. Setelahnya, handuk itu dilempar tepat pada gantungannya. Dan dengan itu dia pergi dan mengenakan jas, lalu mengalungkan dasi. Aku hanya memperhatikannya sampai ia akan meraih ganggang pintu.

"Harry!"

Dia berhenti dan berbalik. "Ya?" alisnya terangkat setengah.

Aku berdiri dan menghampirinya yang berdiri persis didepan pintu. Aku yang sudah didepannya hanya mampu menatap dadanya, karena masalah tinggi tubuh. Ya, aku pendek.

Kedua tanganku menempel didadanya, lalu aku mulai menarik nafas dan membuangnya. "Ini belum rapi." aku mengeratkan simpul dasi. Lalu menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Terima kasih."

Kami keluar, menuruni tangga dan memasuki ruang tamu setelah melewati dapur. Namun seperti merasa meninggalkan sesuatu didapur maka aku berhenti. "Tunggu sebentar!" dan berbalik menuju dapur karena aku melupakan sesuatu.

"Bibi Deb, dimana sarapannya?"

Asisten rumah tanggaku—bibi Debora datang dan menyerahkan dua kotak makanan. Sudah kuperkirakan kami akan berangkat terlambat, jadi aku menyuruh bibi Deb menyiapkan sarapan dalam kotak.

"Ini, nona Beth."

Aku tersenyum padanya, lalu berjalan setengah lari keruang tamu. Sampai disana, aku melihat Harry duduk mengangkat sebelah kaki diatas kaki lainnya dan jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk sisi sofa.

"Ayo, kita sudah terlambat."

Harry berdiri, tapi aku mendahuluinya berjalan menuju mobil. Dari belakangku, dia menekan tombol kunci agar aku bisa membukanya.

Aku memasuki mobil dan mengenakan sealtbet. Lalu disusul oleh kedatangan Harry.

"Harry, apa pabrikmu sudah menyerahkan laporan keuangan bulan ini?" aku melirik Harry dari samping. Ia tampak fokus menatap jalan, setelah menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobil.

"Sudah dari seminggu yang lalu."

"Kau yakin? Kenapa laporan keuangannya tidak lengkap?"

"Mungkin manejer keuanganmu tidak jujur. Coba saja kau periksa?" ucapnya santai.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Apa benar?"

Tak ada respon dari Harry. Dia lebih fokus mencari tempat berhenti didepan kantorku. Karena rupanya kami sudah sampai. Dia berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk kantorku.

"Kau harus cepat, pabrik sudah buka dari 30 menit lalu. Reputasimu akan buruk." aku berujar sambil melepas sealtbet.

Harry tiba-tiba mencekal tanganku saat ingin membuka pintu. Aku melihatnya penuh keheranan. Namun kemudian aku mematung saat ia melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak aku duga. Dia mencium keningku.

"Usahakan kau tidak lembur."

Dan aku lihat dia tersenyum. Apa aku bermimpi?

"O-okay!" hanya itu yang sanggup aku ucapkan. Daripada Harry mendengar jantungku yang berdetak keras, lebih baik aku segera menyingkir dari mobil ini.

Cepat-cepat aku membuka dan menutup pintu mobil. Harry menyalakan mesin dan menutup kaca mobil. Lalu kendaraan itu berjalan menjauhi perkarangan kantor. Aku terus memperhatikannya hingga dia benar-benar jauh dari pandanganku.

Saat berjalan masuk kegedung kantor, aku masih mampu mendengar detak jantung sendiri. Usaha sedikit keras untuk meredakannya. Kemudian aku memasuki lift.

Dentingannya menandakan jika aku sudah berada dilantai yang aku tuju, karena hanya aku yang berada didalamnya. Aku langsung disambut oleh Bianca yang tengah sibuk ditempatnya. Lantai ini memang khusus untukku. Semua fasilitas yang aku butuhkan ada disini; kamar mandi, kamar tidur, pantri, wardrobe, dan penunjang lainnya. Itulah kenapa aku tidak keberatan jika lembur. Karena aku bisa memutuskan untuk tidak pulang dan tinggal disini selama yang aku mau.

"Pagi, nona Beth." dia tersenyum.

"Pagi, Bianca." aku menghampirinya. "Tolong panggilkan manejer keuangan! Suruh dia langsung keruanganku."

"Baik, nona Beth."

Bianca langsung meraih telpon. Aku berjalan memasuki ruanganku. Ini menginjak tahun kedua, setelah mom menyerahkan posisi tertingginya padaku.

Saat ini aku sedang mengintrogasi seorang manejer keuangan. Ia terlihat gusar dan menunduk tidak tenang. Dia sama sekali tidak berani menatap mataku yang menatapnya tajam. Aura disini mendadak panas, aku benar-benar geram.

"Katakan Tuan Hans! Kau berbuat curang pada perusahaanku?"

Pria paruh baya itu semakin menunduk dalam. Jemarinya saling bertautan. Dasar pesalah! Mudah sekali terbaca.

"Laporan keuangan yang kau berikan tidak balance, itu mengindikasikan jika kau menggelapkan kas perusahaan. Apa gajimu dariku tidak cukup?"

Kulihat bibirnya bergetar, ia berusaha keras agar berani menatapku. Keningnya berkeringat sebesar biji jagung. Wajahnya juga pucat pasi.

"Ma-maaf, nona Beth. Aku diluar kendali. Hutang-hutangku melilit, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku berjanji! Aku berjanji akan menggantinya, kau boleh menggunakan gajiku." dia bergetar ketakutan.

Aku menyandar pada kursi dan kuputar-putar hingga beberapa derajat sambil memandangi wajah bersalahnya. Sebagai manejer, gajinya cukup besar untuk menghidupi kehidupan mendudanya serta dua anak laki-laki.

"Hidup itu pilihan, tuan Hans. Jadi mana mungkin ada kalimat 'tidak ada pilihan'? Kau memilih mengkhianatiku, itu artinya kau memilih kucampakkan secara tidak terhormat. Sayang sekali, padahal kita telah bekerja sama cukup lama."

Mendengar itu, tuan Hans menegakkan kepalanya. Ekspresi terkejut terpancar jelas. Tapi aku masih datar-datar saja. Orang seperti dia wajar bersikap seperti itu. Pelajaran dari Mommy; pimpinan yang mengatur perusahaan itu seperti Tuhan yang mengatur takdir manusia. Jika manusia itu memiliki banyak dosa, maka lemparkan dia keneraka yang serendah-rendahnya. Namun jika manusia itu baik budinya, maka tempatkanlah dia pada tempat mulia yang setinggi-tingginya.

"Kau memecatku, nona Beth?"

"Kau yang mengatakannya. Silahkan keluar! Aku harus memperbaiki kas perusahaan karena ulah kotormu." aku menunjuk pintu dibelakangnya, sebagai pertanda jika aku mengusirnya dari sini.

Tuan Hans berdiri dan berjalan gontai. Jelas sekali jika dia kecewa. Aku takkan pandang bulu, dia yang telah menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri. Meskipun hanya seorang CEO muda dan seorang perempuan pula, jangan harap aku menggunakan hati untuk mendepak orang seperti itu.

"Oh ya, tuan Hans!" dia berbalik dengan wajah lesu. "Kosongkan rumahmu, gaji bulan ini dan uang pesangonmu tidak cukup untuk menutupi kerugian perusahaanku. Besok orang-orangku akan datang kerumahmu yang akan aku jadikan sebagai aset properti perusahaan."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Sementara dia menarik nafas berat dan penampilannya semakin kacau.

Aku menepuk kencang map yang berisi laporan-laporan tuan Hans yang tidak benar itu kemeja. Telunjuk dan ibu jariku mengurut batang hidungku. Sulit bersikap tenang disituasi kacau. Dan tuan Hans telah membuat aku harus membereskan pekerjaannya.

Kriuk!

Kuraba perutku yang bergetar. Ternyata aku sudah lapar. Jam telah menunjukkan waktunya makan siang. Omong-omong tentang makan, sepertinya aku telah melupakan sesuatu.

"Permisi, nyonya muda Styles."

Aku tersentak saat seseorang mengetuk pintu dan memanggilku dengan nama belakang Harry. Rupanya Bianca yang masuk sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

"Ada apa, Bianca?" tanyaku.

"Kotak makananmu. Tadi tertinggal dimejaku. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang, untuk itu aku memberikannya sekarang."

Makanan untuk Harry! Astaga, aku lupa!

"Terima kasih, Bianca. Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku seperti tadi?"

Bianca menggaruk kepalanya. "Itu... nyonya Beth tadi menelponku untuk menanyakanmu. Saat aku memanggilmu 'nona Beth', dia kesal dan memperingatkan jika kau sudah menikah. Jadi aku harus memanggilmu 'nyonya muda Styles' mulai sekarang."

"Terserah saja." aku memutar mataku. Bianca nampak meringis. Aku tahu dia tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan itu.

"Em... ada hal lain yang bisa kubantu, nyonya muda?"

"Ya. Kirimkan kotak ini pada Harry. Aku lupa memberikannya. Tolong!"

Aku menggeser kotak berwarna hijau dan Bianca mengambilnya. Kemudian mengangguk patuh dan berjalan keluar.

Untung saja, masakan bibi Deb cocok untuk makan siang. Aku dan Harry belum sarapan. Aku tak ingin Harry juga tidak makan siang. Mungkin aku perlu memberitahu Harry sebelum dia memilih makan diluar.

Jariku mengutak-atik layar ponsel dan mencari kontak Harry. Lalu menghubunginya dan langsung tersambung.

"Halo?"

Wah, Harry langsung mengangkat panggilanku. Sinyalnya bagus!

"Harry, apa kau sudah makan?"

Terdengar ada suara ramai diseberang sana, lalu makin lama memudar. Mungkin Harry menjauh dari keramaian itu.

"Belum, aku baru selesai rapat. Aku berfikir untuk makan siang diluar saja."

"Tidak perlu. Aku mengirimkanmu bekal, aku telah menyuruh seseorang. Kalau makanannya sudah sampai, langsunglah makan. Aku tidak mau repot mengurusmu saat sakit."

Aku tersenyum. Lalu menunggu Harry membalas ucapanku. Namun dari seberang sana hanya ada keheningan. Apa aku salah bicara?

"Harry?"

"Kau perhatian sekali."

Aku tahu. Aku sadar. Aku benar-benar sadar. Aku telah memberikan sebuah perhatian pada seseorang yang notabenenya adalah suamiku. Tapi aku ingat bagaimana aku mengatakan : sulit menjalani pernikahan, jika bukan atas dasar hati. Atau mungkin kalimatku terbalik.

Tapi, hei! Aku baru saja mengingatkan Harry pada sebuah hal kecil tentang pola makan. Dan kemudian dia menganggap jika itu adalah sebuah perhatian. Jika memberi perhatian semudah itu, maka hari-hariku sebagai istri akan berlalu dengan mudah.

Alih-alih ini mudah seperti yang sebelumnya kukatakan. Ketika menjemputku dari kantor, Harry sama sekali tak bersuara. Ia hanya membunyikan klankson sebagai pertanda jika dia adalah orang yang kutunggu sendirian didepan gedung selama dua puluh lima menit.

Selama perjalanan, ia tak menoleh atau berbicara sepatah katapun. Entah bagaimana, aku melihatnya seperti menghindari kontak mata dengan aku. Daripada membuatnya tidak nyaman. Setelah sekian lama meliriknya dari ekor mataku, aku mendesah jengkel dan memandang kearah lain.

Sampai tiba dirumah, Harry keluar dahulu dan sukses membuatku mencak-mencak sebal. Sampai kapan dia bersikap seperti tidak bersamaku? Yang jelas tidak akan selamanya. Yah, aku begitu yakin.

Bibi Deb datang menyambutku dan mengambil alih berkas-berkas yang kubawa pulang. Selain Harry menyuruhku berusaha untuk tidak lembur, kefikiran tentang perkataan terakhirnya ditelpon membuatku uring-uringan. Kenapa aku begitu berlebihan?

"Apa itu tas dan jas Harry, Bibi Deb?" aku menatap lekat jas hitam dan tas kantor yang bertengger dilengan Bibi Deb.

"Benar, Nyonya muda Styles." ucap Bibi Deb agak canggung.

Mommy ini bagaimana, Bibi Deb memanggilku 'Nona' sejak aku bahkan belum mampu berucap 'Mommy'. Pantas saja nadanya canggung begitu. Oh, dan sekarang aku menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mataku sendiri. Bibi Deb sudah seperti Ibuku, dan aku harus menghormatinya.

"Bi, serahkan padaku. Biar aku yang membawanya kekamar. Bawa saja berkasku keruangan kerja."

Aku membantu Bibi Deb yang kesulitan mengeluarkan kalungan tali tas kerja Harry setelah aku menyampirkan jas Harry kesebelah pundakku. Aku terlihat seperti istri betulan yang berusaha melayani suaminya dengan baik.

Tunggu!

Hei, aku memang istri Harry yang sah dimata hukum dan agama. Jadi, kenapa aku harus merasa begitu gugup untuk menunjukkan fakta-fakta itu. Toh, tidak ada yang salah.

Tanpa sadar aku membuang nafas yang mampu aku dengar sendiri. Apa yang terjadi pada batinku? Ini baru hari pertama pernikahanku.

 **TBC.**


End file.
